Ladronas de lo otaku
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata, Hiyori y Patricia se van al interior de una casa con la misión de robar un manga especial, teniendo como espía a distancia a Miyuki. Dentro de la casa espera a las chicas una serie de cosas que les podrían traer problemas, oportunidades e incluso placeres, mientras Miyuki sólo acabará teniendo problemas. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Inmediatamente me puse en marcha para hacer este nuevo OS, en vista del rápido éxito que han tenido mis últimas historias TTuTT. Mis más sinceros deseos de que disfruten también de esta obra y que salga otra temporada o spin-off.

 **Ladronas de lo otaku**

Konata evalúa el lugar para ver si era seguro seguir con el plan que había diseñado cuidadosamente. Estaba acompañada por Hiyori y Patricia, quienes generosamente se habían ofrecido para hacerle compañía a la otaku en la difícil misión que consistía en robar el "manga de oro", un ejemplar único que estaba guardado cuidadosamente una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa en la que se encontraban. A fin de que hiciera las veces de espía desde afuera, Konata había pedido a Miyuki que patrullara desde la copa de un árbol desde donde podía ver lo que ocurría. Las cuatro chicas estaban vestidas con trajes negros de asalto (con guantes y todo), y para mantenerse en contacto Konata le había dado a Miyuki un walkie-talkie mientras ella llevaba el otro. Las tres ladronas llegan hasta la cocina de aquella casa y se detienen para revisar una vez más el plan antes de subir las escaleras.

-Muy bien, chicas, esto es lo que debemos hacer- saca unos planos que representaban las dos plantas de la casa-: Las escaleras están por este lado, así que no creo que hayan problemas para poder acceder al segundo piso, en vista de que no hay medidas de seguridad en todo el perímetro, pero debemos ser cautelosas con el penúltimo escalón porque rechina ¿Trajeron las máscaras para cubrir nuestras identidades en caso que alguien nos vea?

-Pues no, y mi pasamontañas también lo olvidé- responde Hiyori.

-No, I don't- responde Patricia rascándose nerviosa la nuca.

-Bueno, menos mal que ese error ya lo he solucionado yo misma- Konata revisa en un saco que llevaba consigo-. Aquí traje unas máscaras para las tres, pues no creo que Miyuki-san necesite ninguna...

Hiyori y Patricia esperan ansiosas sus máscaras para así parecer todas unas agentes como en las películas de espías, pero lo que saca Konata las sorprenden mucho más de lo que hubiesen esperado.

-¿Usaremos bragas como máscaras?- Patricia estira el ejemplar que Konata le da- ¿De dónde los sacaste, senpai?

-Esa que tú llevas es de Hiyori-chan- Patricia se emociona por lo que dijo Konata y se pone las bragas de la dibujante en la cara, ante la mirada impactada de la ruborizada dueña-, y las bragas que Hiyori-chan lleva son de Patty-chan.

- _Úsalas si quieres, Hiyorin_ \- Patricia aspira profundamente las bragas de Hiyori que tenía puestas-. _Mmmm... This smell is delicious... Me pregunto si su sabor es igual de bueno..._

Hiyori estaba completamente roja y muda, con las bragas de Patricia en su mano y contemplando a Patricia disfrutando de las suyas. Konata se pone tranquilamente las bragas que tenía para sí misma y espera que Hiyori pudiese reaccionar, pero eso sólo pasa cuando Patricia expresa cierta curiosidad que sentía.

- _Una pregunta, senpai. Si estas bragas son de Hiyorin, y las que tiene Hiyorin son mías, ¿las que usted se puso son de Miyuki-senpai?_

- _No, son de Kagamin, pero que esto se quede entre nosotras. Kagamin no se debe enterar jamás que le robé sus bragas justo cuando se estaba bañando ayer_ \- Konata ríe divertida al recordar el alboroto que había montado Kagami aquella vez que se enteró de que una de sus prendas había desaparecido misteriosamente mientras se bañaba, pero pronto vuelve a la realidad-. _Como sea, ponte ya mismo tu máscara, Hiyorin, que ya es la hora de empezar realmente con la operación_ \- aspira profundamente igual que lo había hecho Patricia-. _Ahhhh, mi waifu es exquisita..._

Konata y Patricia inician su avance, mientras Hiyori inicia una batalla mental contra sí misma por ponerse las bragas de Patricia, y al final acaba perdiendo porque se las pone. Se quita los lentes antes de empezar, se pone las bragas de forma tan torcida que le acaba tapando los ojos y se vuelve a poner los anteojos. Acto seguido empieza a tantear con las manos para intentar avanzar, pues ella misma se negó la vista y estaba demasiado nerviosa otra vez como para acomodar su "máscara".

Las tres chicas avanzan cuidadosamente por la cocina, pasaban por los estantes, pendientes de no tocar nada que pudiese advertir su invasión, excepto Hiyori, pues al no poder ver nada hace caer una pequeña cacerola que yacía en la orilla de la cocina. El ruido resultante asusta de sobremanera a Konata y Patricia, quienes saltan de inmediato a detener la cacerola para detener el ruido, y luego de eso Konata se quita a medias la máscara y saca el walkie-talkie.

-Miyuki-san, ¿hay actividad en el segundo piso? Cambio.

- _Aún no está pasando nada, Konata-san. Las luces del segundo piso están apagadas, y tampoco veo movimiento..._ \- Konata escucha unos cuantos golpes y un lamento lejano. El walkie-talkie se le había caído de la mano a Miyuki.

-Bueno, al menos sé que aún no hay razón para abortar la misión- se vuelve a acomodar su máscara y mira a Patricia-. _Guía a Hiyori-chan, la pobre no puede ver por tener mal puesta su máscara._

- _A la orden_ \- Patricia toma de una mano a Hiyori para guiarla, pero la dibujante seguía usando la otra mano para tantear lo que tuviera enfrente.

* * *

 **Fuera de la casa**

Miyuki trata de bajar del árbol, pero tenía mucho miedo de resbalarse, y entonces empieza a preguntarse cómo es que se había subido. El walkie-talkie yacía en el suelo, la caída había hecho que las baterías salieran volando al cabo de un par de rebotes, pero el aparato no tenía ningún daño aparente. Miyuki se aferra muy asustada en la rama en que se hallaba, cerrando los ojos como si sufriera vértigo, y además empezaba a tiritar debido al tremendo frío que estaba haciendo allí.

-Esta brisa... Tengo que bajar de alguna manera. Konata-san debe estar subiendo las escaleras en este momento.

Miyuki hace lo posible para armarse del valor necesario para bajar, pero en cuanto empieza el intento por bajar se encuentra con una sorpresa que no cualquiera envidiaría: su pantalón se atora con una rama y no hay manera de que lo soltara, lo cual significaría que si Miyuki avanzaba más se arriesgaba a quedar a mitad de la calle sin pantalones, y además con la posibilidad de que alguien se pudiera asomar por la ventana de alguna de las casas del vecindario y la viera. Todo el valor de Miyuki se había esfumado de pronto y no le queda de otra que quedarse ahí a pesar del intenso frío.

-Q-que alguien me ayude...

* * *

 **Al subir las escaleras**

Konata mira en todas direcciones antes de indicarle con un gesto a Patricia que podía avanzar con ella. La rubia iba agacahada y guiaba a Hiyori, quien mientras seguía subiendo piso el penúltimo escalón que empezó a rechinar.

- _¿Qué les dije acerca de no pisar el penúltimo escalón de las escaleras?_ \- replica Konata en un susurro, haciendo notar que la empezaba a molestar las continuas torpezas de Hiyori- _Patty-chan, acomódale tus bragas, porque así nunca lograremos robar el manga de oro_.

Patricia obedece en silencio y le quita los lentes a Hiyori para acomodarle las bragas que Hiyori usaba como máscara, y una vez hecho su cometido le devuelve los los lentes y las tres pueden volver a avanzar. Hiyori estaba aún muy apenada por saber que en su cara tenía las bragas de Patricia, y cada vez que respiraba podía notar el olor de la rubia, haciéndola ruborizarse cada vez más, cuando a mitad de camino se encuentra con una puerta abierta por la que asomaba algo que parecía ser una prenda de ropa.

- _Chicas... Chicas..._ \- Patricia y Konata no escucharon el llamado de Hiyori.

Hiyori no insiste mucho y se deja llevar por la curiosidad que le daba aquella puerta abierta, empieza a escuchar unos extraños sonidos entre los cuales se distinguía que la cama de esa habitación se movía de forma sospechosa. Hiyori abre ligeramente la puerta para ver qué estaba pasando y se queda completamente muda al encontrarse que habían dos personas haciendo "esto y aquello" bajo unas sábanas que no permitieron a la dibujante ver las figuras que habían frente a ella. Ya estaba por dar media vuelta, creyendo que estaba simplemente de metiche, y tiene la idea que tal vez podría intentar dibujar algo de lo que veía que pasaba, cuando Patricia aparece frente a ella y la toma de la mano.

- _No es hora de ponerse a tomar notas, Hiyorin_ \- Patricia regaña a su amiga y trata de llevársela.

- _Un momento, Patty-chan, hay una cosa que debo hacer_ \- Hiyori se suelta del agarre de Patricia y cierra en silencio la puerta para que la rubia no supiera lo que ocurría tras ésta-. _Ahora sí podemos seguir a Izumi-senpai_.

Konata estaba más adelante usando un estetoscopio para escuchar al otro lado de una puerta. Estaba frente a la habitación donde se hallaba el manga de oro. Patricia y Hiyori logran alcanzarla, y entonces la otaku mayor abre sigilosamente la puerta. Y allí estaba el manga de oro. A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba aquel lugar, el manga resplandecía en lo alto de un armario, se podía ver toda la magnificencia de su áurea portada y las palabras del título impresas en la parte superior, incluso era bastante visible la cinta de la portada que decía _Edición especial_.

- _Ahí está_ \- señala Konata casi llorando de alegría-. _Ahí está el manga que debería estar en mis manos. Vamos_.

Las chicas gatean para evitar todo lo posible ser vistas, se acercaban poco a poco al armario. El manga estaba al alcance de Konata, y justo cuando las tres se ponen de pie y se preparaban para intentar tomar el manga, alguien prende la luz y asusta al trío de ladronas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Konata?- pregunta una mujer que estaba claramente molesta.

La mujer en cuestión era de baja estatura, tenía ojos de un color esmeralda bastante precioso y tenía el cabello azul bastante largo, aunque no tanto como Konata. Kanata Izumi miraba con reproche a su hija y las otras dos.

-¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación, y porqué tienen las tres unas bragas puestas en la cara?- las polizonas se quitan la prenda con bastante apuro, en el caso de Hiyori se le caen los lentes y Patricia los tiene que recoger en el acto- ¿Porqué entras a mi habitación como si fueras una ladrona, Konata?

-N-nooo... Lo que yo quería era pedirte que me devolvieras el manga...

-No te lo voy a devolver- corta Kanata endureciendo la voz-. Tus calificaciones en los últimos exámenes han sido muy vergonzosas, y por eso te dije que te he confiscado el manga hasta que mejores tus notas.

-¡Pero me costó mucho comprarlo! Estuve durante varias horas esperando y esforzándome para comprar el ejemplar, y además...

-¡No me importa eso! Tus notas en la escuela son muy bajas y no te devolveré el manga hasta que me enseñes que tus notas suban.

Soujiro estaba en la cama profundamente dormido, pero ninguna de las cuatro activas en la habitación lo tomó en cuenta en absoluto. Konata estaba haciendo berrinche y Kanata se resistía en una regia muestra de autoridad de madre. Hiyori y Patricia estaban completamente mudas pegadas a una pared.

-Pero quiero mi manga. Yo ya soy mayor de edad...

-Pero mientras vivas en mi casa también vives bajo mis reglas- corta otra vez Kanata, y esta vez Konata no pudo seguir discutiendo-. Mejor vete a tu habitación y acuéstate, mañana tienes clases. Y ustedes- mira a las asustadas chicas de primer año-, regresen ahora a sus casas. No deben estar siguiendo el juego de Konata.

-¡Sí, señora!- dicen las dos indicadas al mismo tiempo y se dirigen a la puerta.

-No es justo...- se queja Konata mientras sale, pero es obstruida cuando Hiyori vuelve a aparecer en la puerta.

-Oh, señora Izumi- Kanata mira interesada a Hiyori-, en la otra habitación unas personas extrañas que...

-¿En la otra habitación? No te preocupes, ahí están Yu-chan y su amiguita Minami-chan. A lo mejor aún están estudiando, no como cierta personita- Konata infla indignada las mejillas por la indirecta de Kanata.

Hiyori estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que un sonido fuera pronunciado se queda muda. Sus pupilas se contraen casi hasta ser invisibles, su boca temblaba ligeramente y su rostro parecía como si hubiera tenido una revelación cósmica. No era estudio precisamente lo que hacían Yutaka y Minami, y justo en ese momento Hiyori las había visto sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Sí, ya veo...- dice Hiyori con la vista perdida.

-¿Quieres pasar a verlas?

-N-no, gracias. Mejor las veo mañana- responde como si apenas escuchara lo que le decía Kanata-. Mejor me voy a casa. Tengo que dibujar un douj... digo hacer tarea. Tengo mucha tarea acumulada en casa...

-Entonces no pierdas tiempo y ve a casa- aconseja Kanata dosificando el tono de voz.

Konata y Hiyori salen finalmente de la habitación, y Kanata apaga las luces para no despertar a su esposo. Vuelve a acostarse, confiada en que Konata empezaría a tomarse en serio sus deberes si quería leer su maga de oro.

* * *

 **Puerta de la casa**

-Vaya, y no nos dijiste que esta es tu casa, Konata-senpai- dice Patricia algo desilusionada y con las bragas de Hiyori oscilando en su mano.

-Qué lástima que mi madre nos descubriera, justo cuando estaba a punto de recuperar mi manga- dice Konata llorando al estilo anime-. Algún día lo recuperaré, no me voy a rendir... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hiyori-chan?

La dibujante durante casi todo el camino estuvo haciendo bocetos en su cuaderno y se sobresalta ante la pregunta de Konata. Guarda rápidamente el cuaderno y juega nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-N-no es nada, senpai, sólo estoy dibujando un proyecto para un doujin que haré en un futuro...

-Es interesante que tengas visión de futuro, Hiyorin- Patricia sonríe divertida y sale de la casa-. Pero mejor vámonos ya, que es tarde, y también creo que me quedaré con tus br...

- _¡Que alguien me ayudeeee!_ \- Konata, Hiyori y Patricia ven a Miyuki lloriqueando en el árbol que había en la otra acera, y entonces se habían acordado de ella.

-Parece que Miyuki se atoró- Konata niega divertida con la cabeza-. Siempre tan moe. Mejor vamos a bajarla ahora, no vaya a ser que las cigarras se la coman...

Las tres chicas ladronas tardarían casi diez minutos para bajar a Miyuki, y después de eso Konata se sube para recuperar los pantalones de su compañera. El temor de Miyuki era bastante justificable. Hiyori sentía que ella era quien más había ganado de todo aquello, y no era para menos ese pensamiento que la acompañaría en todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Ni siquiera objetó que Patricia se llevara su ropa interior, e incluso dio las gracias casi sin querer cuando le dijo que se podía quedar con las suyas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así firmo el final de este nuevo OS, supongo que no saldrán decepcionados de esta lectura :D. Ahora son 91 historias, de las cuales 25 son fics o crossovers de Lucky Star. Se nota que este anime me gusta muchísimo XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
